


Just Get In The Bed With Me

by thesparrowspeaks



Series: The Zadison Chronicles [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrowspeaks/pseuds/thesparrowspeaks
Summary: Or, Madison isn't coping well with coming back from Hell. Zoe tries to help.





	1. Chapter 1

The coven has fallen into a new sort of routine. Cordelia has taken on the role of Supreme, and while she still makes it a point to have morning meetings with all her students and teach at least one class a week, she has taken a step back from the day to day academics. In her place, Zoe and Queenie have been teaching. Misty steps in to help occasionally, but is typically happy to spend her days in the greenhouse, tending to the plants and making sure there was plenty of every herb needed. 

The only person who seems to be struggling with the new routine is Madison. Coming back to life was easier this time; she could feel, for one thing, instead of being in her half-dead state. Still, she hadn’t found her new place in the house. Never the nurturing type, she wasn’t set to teach, Cordelia fearing what new tricks she would show the girls. She spent a few days trying to help Misty in the greenhouse, but one too many sarcastic remarks about Fleetwood Mac got her banished.

Cordelia encouraged her to join the classes even if she wasn’t teaching, but it was too weird for her even pretend to learn from her former classmates. Besides, the new witches were either whiny bitches or full of themselves, and they annoyed Madison. So, she stayed in the room she shared with Zoe and played on her phone all day.

It didn’t help that she felt like shit. Not just from feeling like she didn’t belong anymore, but physically as well. She hadn’t been able to sleep since Mallory rescued her; every time she closed her eyes she was back in that retail hell. Instead she tossed and turned, eventually waking from the nightmares that plagued her and lying in bed until Queenie came to wake Zoe for teaching. 

Not sleeping was taking its toll on Madison’s body. Her eyes were sunk in and purple, making her look closer to her corpse form than alive. She had headaches, body aches, and could hardly keep food down. All this, in turn, made her attitude even worse than it normally was, which was something Zoe unfortunately got the brunt of.

The two girls hadn’t discussed the night of Madison’s homecoming since they woke up that morning, a couple of weeks ago. They went on business as usual, Madison sniping at Zoe about something stupid and Zoe giving a sarcastic reply. Madison didn’t want to discuss how vulnerable she had been, and Zoe was too stubborn to bring it up first. Add in Madison’s lack of sleep and attitude, and these feelings were only getting worse, stubbornness setting in on both sides. 

It was no different on this Saturday night, when all the witches of Miss Robichaux’s Academy were gathered in the parlor for a movie night. Cordelia permitted the girls to build several pillow forts one night a week while they gathered to watch a movie. Even her older girls stuck around to watch, most of the time, though that wasn’t always a good thing. 

“Oh my god, shut up,” Madison whined. She was perched up on a couch while Mallory and Coco were in a pillow fort on the floor in front of her, whispering through the movie. 

“Sorry,” Mallory whispered apologetically.

“Ignore Hollywood,” Queenie told her. “She’s just in one of her moods.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Madison snapped again. 

“Make me,” Queenie replied, holding her hand close to a candle lit on the end table. 

“Enough, both of you,” Cordelia hissed. “You’re making more noise than Mallory and Coco were.”

“She started it,” Queenie said with a shrug. 

“She just threatened to burn me!”

“Because you’re being a bitch.”

“Enough!” Cordelia said again, more firmly this time. “Either stop bickering so that everyone else can enjoy the movie, or go upstairs to your rooms.”

“Fine,” Madison snapped, moving to stomp upstairs. There was a brief silence in the room as the rest of the coven watched her leave, before everyone turned back to the movie. Cordelia pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed before excusing herself to the kitchen. She needed a cup of tea.

The kettle was whistling when Zoe and Misty entered, Misty leaning against the counter next to Cordelia and Zoe stopping in the door frame, arms folded as if she’s unsure of herself.

“She’s probably just tired,” Zoe offered quietly. “I’m not sure she’s slept.”

“Hell does have that effect on ya, Miss Cordelia,” Misty added.

“I can’t do much about it if she doesn’t talk to me. Does she talk to you at all about it, Zoe?”

“No, never,” Zoe said. “We had a moment the night she came back, but ever since it’s been like she never died. Worse, really, it’s like when I just moved in and she fucking hated me.”

“I’m not sure she hates you,” Misty said, pulling out a cup for herself. 

“I know, Madison’s just weird like that,” Zoe sighed. “Either way, I keep telling myself she’s just tired and doesn’t mean it.”

“Tired or not, I can’t have her snapping at the younger girls all the time,” Cordelia sighed. “Her attitude is unacceptable.”

“Let’s give her more time,” Misty said. “I didn’t feel quite like myself for about a month when I came around, and she was under a bit longer than I was. Who knows what her hell was like, what horrible torment she suffered...”

“Alright, alright,” Cordelia grumbled. “But if she doesn’t either shape up or talk to someone soon, there will be consequences.” 

“I’ll try to talk to her after she’s had a chance to calm down,” Zoe promised. “For now let’s just go watch the movie, you deserve to relax.” 

Cordelia nodded and allowed herself to be led back into the parlor, taking spots for the movie once more. Misty took her spot on the floor at Cordelia’s feet while she sat in an armchair in the corner, and Zoe slumped onto the couch where Madison was sitting. Cordelia noticed she looked uneasy the rest of the movie, as if she was being torn between two locations, but thankfully she was the only one to notice.

The rest of the movie went off without anymore bickering, much to Cordelia’s relief. Once it ended she brought up the lights in the room with a wave of her hand. “Put away the pillows and blankets neatly,” she called out, “and then it’s bedtime girls. Lights out in 15 minutes.” 

She pretended to not hear the groans and protests while she oversaw the girls put things away and shuffle up the stairs. She watched as Queenie and Misty followed, obviously intent on keeping an eye on a few troublemakers as they went to bed. After a moment it was just Zoe and Cordelia left downstairs. 

“You won’t kick Madison out, will you?” Zoe asked suddenly. 

“Of course not,” Cordelia replied, placing her hands on both of Zoe’s shoulders. “She’s always been a little bit of a pain in the ass, but she’s in our coven. She stays.”

“Okay,” Zoe said, letting out a breath she’d been holding, “you just said consequences-”

“None of which are so dire as exile,” Cordelia said. “I just mean that I can’t let her get by with that attitude without some sort of repercussion, otherwise all the new witches will think they can get away with it too.”

“Makes sense,” Zoe nodded. “I just, I think she thought we left her in Hell on purpose, and I didn’t want to abandon her.”

“We aren’t, I promise.” Cordelia wrapped the young girl in a hug. “I know what it did to you to lose her,” she added in a whisper to Zoe’s ear. “And I know she’s having a hard time too. I just can’t help her unless she talks to someone.”

“I’ll try to talk to her again,” Zoe said, “but I make no promises.” She pulled away from the hug and ventured upstairs to her shared bedroom. It was dark when she entered, and Madison was in her bed, blankets pulled over her head. Zoe thought for a moment that she was already asleep, until she heard a slight sniffling noise.

“Madison?” she called out gently.

“Fuck off,” came the muffled reply. 

“Are you okay?”

“I said fuck off!”

“Fine,” Zoe sighed. She decided to get ready for bed, pretending not to hear the unmistakable crying sounds coming from her roommate’s bed while she climbed into her own. She tried to fall asleep but couldn’t, even after the sniffling sounds from Madison’s bed turned into quiet snores. She finally gave up, deciding to scroll through Tumblr until sleep took over.


	2. Chapter 2

A short yelp woke Zoe a little while later. She checked her phone, a couple of hours had passed since she fell asleep. She sat up and looked to see Madison tangled in her sheets, practically hyperventilating and holding her arm as she sobbed. She twisted and turned so she was facing away from Zoe, still clearly in the throes of whatever nightmare had overtaken her.

Zoe wasn’t sure what possessed her, but she quickly got up and moved to Madison’s bed, sitting on the edge and gathering the smaller girl in her arms. Madison struggled at first, clearly still fighting whatever monster was in her dream, but Zoe just held her tighter, now also concerned about Madison harming herself by flailing. She jerked awake and looked around in confusion.

“Zoe?”

“Shh, it’s okay.”

Madison jerked away from her, and since she was now awake Zoe let her go. Madison sniffed, wiping her eyes. “What the fuck are you doing, bitch?” she asked, shakily.

“You were having a nightmare,” Zoe replied. “You started freaking out, I wanted to help.”

“Why now?” Madison said, wiping new tears from her eyes. “I was in Hell for so long, and no one was there. I handled that, I can handle it now.”

“You’re not alone now. I’m sorry we didn’t get you sooner, but we brought you back, and we’re here for you now. I’m here for you now,” Zoe added, reaching to gently take Madison’s hand. “I want to help you, but I can’t if you won’t let me.”

Madison cried, refusing to look at Zoe while she considered her words, but she did let her take her hand. Zoe just waited, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Madison’s hand with her thumb. Finally Madison looked up at her, and Zoe was struck with how vulnerable Madison looked. Her eyes were red and puffy, tracks of tear stains rolling down her face. Zoe held her arms open, and Madison practically dove into them. 

“It was awful,” Madison cried. “And every time I close my eyes I see it again, and I am just so alone.”

“You’re not alone, not anymore,” Zoe whispered, rocking Madison gently. “I’m here now, and I won’t leave you again.” She held Madison as tight as she could, rubbing her back and rocking until she was calm. 

“Zoe, can...never mind.”

“No, what is it?”

“Don’t make me say it.”

“I’m not clairvoyant, Madison, I need you to say something.”

“Ugh, just, get in the bed with me. Let me sleep with you tonight.”

Zoe’s eyes widened. She wasn’t expecting this request. Still, something about having the girl back in her arms made her heart skip a beat, and she certainly couldn’t say no while Madison was like this. 

“Okay,” she said, “move over.” 

Madison obliged and moved to the side. Zoe took a moment to untangle the sheets from Madison’s nightmare fight before getting into bed and laying down. Madison laid a few inches away, wiping her eyes and still sniffling lightly. 

“Oh, come on,” Zoe said, turning towards Madison. She held her arms open once more, and waited for Madison to snuggle in. The smaller girl snuggled into her embrace and laid her head on Zoe’s chest. She felt the steady rise and fall of Zoe’s chest and listened to the heartbeat, while Zoe held her close with one hand and used the other to play with her hair. In no time at all, she was asleep.

The girls were still snuggled together the next morning when they woke. The entire house seemed to sleep in on Sundays, so they were permitted some extra time in quiet. Zoe woke first, used to early mornings from teaching, but stayed content watching Madison sleep peacefully. 

She didn’t have to wait long for Madison to wake. Madison yawned and blinked her eyes open, and when she realized where she was she made a panicked move, redness creeping across her cheeks as she tries to sit up. Zoe stops her, gently.

“You don’t have to move. I’m pretty comfy down here if you are,” she reassures her. Madison takes a moment before laying back down, decision made easier by how warm Zoe was compared to the cool morning air. 

“We tell no one about this,” Madison grumbled, even as an arm snaked around Zoe’s middle. 

“Nope.”

“This was a one time thing. I don’t want to talk about it past there.”

“Fine,” Zoe said, lazily running her fingers through Madison’s hair. “Did it help?”

Madison turned to bury her face into Zoe’s shoulder so she wouldn’t have to make eye contact. “Yes,” she admitted. “Thanks.”

“Any time,” Zoe replied. “I mean it. Hop in my bed if it ever happens again.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Okay.”


End file.
